


I'm sorry

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After Roadblock, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Slight selfhate, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roadblock</p>
<p>"He just had this chance. <br/>To be champ.<br/>To be on top of the company. <br/>To be someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

Dean just slammed the door of the locker room behind him. Not caring about anything. This whole night was fucked up. He was fucked up. It was his only chance to get his hands on the title. But he failed. Again.  
He just had this chance.   
To be champ.  
To be on top of the company.   
To be someone.

He felt so alive, walking into the arena. Hearing the fans made him happy for a moment.   
Hunter just fucked up every single dream. Because he thought Dean wasn't the best for business.   
Was he worthless?  
A messed up idiot?  
Just the goddamn lunatic everybody called him?

Dean swallowed his tears. This was not the right place for that. Not while everyone was watching him. Even nobody cared about him right now.  
Not a single superstar said a word to the fired up guy with the dirty blonde hair.   
He just grabbed his bad, still taped, still sweaty. He didn't care.   
With his rental he drove to the hotel. Still heated up. Clenching his teeth.   
His head felt like it was stuck in a bubble full of anger, rage, despair. 

He opened the door of his hotel room. Tossing the bag into the next best corner. It took a few seconds til he realized who was laying on his bed.   
The only person who ever cared.  
The only person who could deal with his fucked up mind.  
The only person he loved.  
Roman.

No words needed. I just laid down next to him. Searching and finding a place to hide from myself. From those dark thoughts.   
It was something special.  
Roman was something special.  
He always understood what was going on in his boyfriend mind.  
Just taking care.  
Not asking stupid questions.  
Roman knew what Dean felt. 

A soft kiss and the anger was gone. Who cares about a damn title? Dean got something so much better. Love. Something you have – or not. And with Roman he got his soulmate next to him.   
Over an hour Dean just rested his head on Romans chest. Feeling the heartbeat of his boyfriend. It was real. For once in his life he just felt free.   
Not fighting for a better life.   
Not struggling with himself.  
Not drowning in despair.  
Roman was his save haven. He saved him more than once from drowning. 

Finally Roman spoke. „Let me take your tape off...“ Dean just slighly nodded, sitting up on the bed.  
Carefully the samoan started to peel off the tape. Kissing the hands of his boyfriend gently.   
„You did a great job tonight...“   
„No..“ Dean mumbled.  
„You did, Dean. It was a great match. We both know that. I'm fucking proud of you!“ Roman just pulled Dean closer. Sealed his lips. A gentle kiss. But enough to silence the blonde.   
Dean broke the kiss, got up from the bed. „I'll take a shower... Don't run away...“ Dean said. With that look in his eyes. „Please...Don't leave me, Ro.“  
„I'll never leave you Dean. And do you know why?“ Roman smiled. „Because I love you...“  
„Love you too..“ Dean just turned away. Hiding his tears. Went to the shower. The hot water felt so great on his abused skin. Turning it into a deep red tone.   
Suddenly he felt his despair coming back. Started to punsh the wall. Again. And again. The pain made him feel alive. 

Dean didn't even realized Roman stepping into the shower. Fully dressed. He wrapped his hands around Deans wrists. Stoping him from punishing the wall.   
„I'm here...“ Roman said. The long raven hair falling into his face.  
„I'm sorry...“ Dean said. Knowing the water would wash away his tears. His weakness.  
„For what?“ Roman let go Deans wrists, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.   
„I'm a mess. And you know that, Roman. I'm just a worthless lunatic. Not even able to win a fucking match...“ Dean knew that the samoan saw his tears. But for once he didn't care.  
„Shut up Dean. You are not worthless! You mean the world to me.. You are my life. My everything... I love you.. No matter what you think about yourself. You're lying to yourself.“  
Roman pulled Dean closer. Sealing his lips again. Breaking down the wall of selfhate, despair and doubt. 

The samoan turned off the water. Got them out of the shower, taking his own clothes off and started to dry them both. Dean wasn't able to move. Roman knew he was falling into a dark hole. Again.  
But he was there.  
He was always there.  
As a friend.  
As a brother.  
As a lover.  
Maybe as the only person on this fucking planet who could catch Dean when he was falling.

Roman guided the blond back to bed. Taking him into his strong arms. Gave him a place to hide.   
„I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Roman...“ Dean whispered.   
„No need to...“ Roman kissed Deans wet hair. „I love you. No matter what will happen. You are my number one. Forever...“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it... I'm still working on my english skills... ;-)


End file.
